If Only
by ChErRyLoVeR147
Summary: Ryoma was a guy who could get any girl he wants. Unfortunately, he was placed in a difficult position wherein he's forbidden to love the only girl he wants. What would he do in that kind of position? RyoSaku.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I've been itching to write this since forever. I just love forbidden love kind of stories~ Sorry for any grammar mistakes or any errors since I'm not perfect. Nevertheless, hope you like this and don't forget to read and review~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

**If Only...**

**Chapter Zero: Prologue **

"When I grow up, I'm gonna marry Ryoma-kun!"

A little girl with two long braids exclaimed. She went over to Ryoma and hugged him tightly by the neck.

"You're choking me, Sakuno-chan." Ryoma complained as he struggled over the girl's hold. Their parents laughed at the children's playfulness.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun! Will you marry me when we grow up?" Sakuno asked, her eyes sparkling. Ryoma looked nonchalantly back at her and muttered, "Maybe."

"Yay! I'm so happy!" Sakuno said, choking Ryoma even more.

~xoxoxoxo~

Rinko was at work, Nanjiroh was minding the temple leaving little Ryoma and Sakuno alone in the house watching television. Ryoma nonchalantly stared at the screen and yawned. He was getting bored of these childish cartoons Sakuno likes to watch. He crawled over to where the remote was and switched the channel to some tennis match or something.

"Ryoma-kun you meanie! I love that show." Sakuno sniffed.

"You always watch that show. That episode will repeat again someday." Ryoma commented.

Ryoma then turned to stare at the screen leaving Sakuno sniffing to herself. Unfortunately, Ryoma didn't switch the channel to some tennis match. It was a romance drama and in the screen, the girl was crying her eyes out in the rain. Ryoma turned to look at the sniffing Sakuno and then back at the screen only to see the guy kissing the girl on the lips making the girl stop crying. Watching that scene, Ryoma deduced that maybe Sakuno will stop crying as well when he does that.

Having thought of that, Ryoma cupped Sakuno's face with his little hands and made her face him. Sakuno's face was red from crying and her tears were messing up her face. Leaning closer, Ryoma's lips touched Sakuno's making her eyes widen. It was just a light peck on the lips and it only lasted for a second. Ryoma pulled away observing Sakuno's reactions and smirked seeing that it worked and that she stopped crying.

"I just copied what the guy in the show did and it worked. You stopped crying." Ryoma explained, pointing to the television screen. Ryoma then grabbed hold of the remote once again and switched the channel to some tennis match.

~xoxoxoxo~

A loud cry echoed inside the house.

"Sakuno-chan, it's all right. Stop crying." Rinko said, cradling the said child in her arms.

"B-But, I want to marry Ryoma-kun when I grow up." Sakuno bawled.

"Siblings can't marry each other." Ryoga repeated. Sakuno's cries became louder once she heard that cursed sentence again.

"Ryoga! Stop bullying Sakuno-chan and go to your bedroom." Rinko scolded while Ryoga just smirked and stuck his tongue out at Sakuno.

That night, when Sakuno already calmed down and was sleeping soundly in her bed, Nanjiroh and Rinko stood outside her door watching her.

"That Ryoga, always bullying his little siblings." Rinko commented while rubbing her temples.

"Well, it's better for her to know now rather than let her feelings grow more for her twin brother." Nanjiroh said.

"They're still children. Lots of children think of stuff like marrying your siblings. She would know the truth when she grows up anyway." Rinko worriedly said.

All those times, Ryoma just watched silently from the shadows.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Ryoma-kun, wait!" Sakuno cried while running after Ryoma.

Ryoma quickened up his pace, placing his distance from Sakuno. Having heard that he can't marry Sakuno, he avoided her everyday.

Sakuno's tears fell from her eyes seeing Ryoma run away from her. Did she do something wrong to make him mad?

Just then, due to her clumsiness, she tripped on her own feet and fell face down on the ground. Ryoma saw this and as much as he wants to run away, he just couldn't. He ran back to Sakuno and helped her up. Sakuno looked up at Ryoma with her teary eyes and dirtied face and hugged Ryoma, crying on his shirt. Ryoma pulled her away from him and using his shirt, he cleaned up the dirt and tears in Sakuno's face.

"Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something? I'll do my best to fix my mistakes. Just don't avoid me." Sakuno bawled.

Ryoma's expression softened and he hugged Sakuno tight.

"It's not your fault. I just thought that because we're twins, we should not be too close to each other." Ryoma said.

"Is being close to you a wrong thing?" Sakuno asked, hiccuping in between her sentence.

Ryoma bit his lower lip and hugged Sakuno tighter.

"I just don't know anymore."

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma and Sakuno were now first year middle school students. They were placed in the same school at the same class.

"Sakuno! Do you know where Ryoma-sama is? He's on duty today." Tomoka energetically said, skipping over to Sakuno.

Upon seeing Tomoka, Sakuno smiled at her and said, "I'll look for him."

"I'm counting on you then!" Tomoka said.

Sakuno left the classroom and walked until she reached the rooftop. Opening the door, she saw Ryoma's figure on the ground. She walked closer and saw Ryoma sleeping soundly on the floor. Sakuno gently smiled at his innocent face and touched his hair with her fingers. She stroked it with her thumb and as if something possessed her, she leaned her face closer to Ryoma's and kissed his lips.

Realizing what she just did, she immediately pulled away with a hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide in shock. Ryoma stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Sakuno removed her hand from her mouth and stared at Ryoma nonchalantly as if nothing had happened.

"Tomo-chan's looking for you. You're on duty so don't think about skipping your job." Sakuno said trying to smile.

Ryoma sat up from his position and said, "I see."

He walked away from the rooftop and upon closing the door, Sakuno bowed her head down.

"Ryoma-kun's my brother, my twin. Why did I do that?"

On the other side of the door, Ryoma leaned on the wall next to it and touched his lips.

...

...

...

...

_If only I could love you like a normal person, not as a sibling. _

**End of Chapter**


	2. Days with You

**A/N: Better update this now since I'm gonna be starting college next week and might not update for awhile. Unless I ditch studying :P Although, I don't think I can update on Princess and Thief... Damn, writer's block. Thank you for the wonderful reviews like always~ and don't forget to RxR~ **

**Also! This might someday change to an M-rated thing but I won't write lemony stuff :P Just some steamy stuff or something. **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Days with You **

Ryoma woke up and opened his eyes but was blinded by the light and he immediately closed them again. He lied down on his back for awhile with one arm over his forehead. After a while, he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes slowly adjusted to the blinding light that came from the window and sat up. Yawning, he looked over to his right. Another figure was sleeping beside him.

"Hey, wake up already." Ryoma said while shaking the girl's shoulder.

The girl moaned and slowly sat up, her long auburn hair flowing from her shoulders down to her back. She was rubbing one eye and yawned.

"You know, what's the use of having your own room when you don't use it?" Ryoma said as he got off the bed and gathered some necessary things to start his day.

Sakuno pouted, "But I'm scared of the dark."

"Just buy some night light or something." Ryoma suggested and went out of the room to the bathroom.

Sakuno watched him leave and bowed her head, _'Actually, I just want to be beside you always.' _

~xoxoxoxo~

It was their day off in school so Ryoma and Sakuno just lounged around in the living room switching over the channels.

"Sakuno-chan! Could I ask you to buy me some things?" Rinko shouted from the kitchen.

"Hai!" Sakuno stood up from the sofa and headed over to the kitchen.

Ryoma watched over her every move. He can't help but think that his sister is growing more and more beautiful every single day. It wouldn't be a surprise if one day, someone confesses to her. Ryoma clenched his fists. The mere thought of someone taking his sister away from him makes him mad. Ryoma then turned off the television and slumped down on the sofa. Is loving your sister as a woman that immoral?

"Ittekimasu!" Sakuno shouted as she opened the door to buy the needed things.

Ryoma grabbed his game console and wasted his time playing. After a while, rain started to fall. Ryoma stopped playing and looked out the window.

_'Did she bring an umbrella?' _

Suddenly, the door opened followed by a voice saying, "Tadaima!"

Ryoma ran to the door and found a dripping wet Sakuno.

"Why didn't you buy an umbrella while you're at it?" Ryoma asked while he went and took a dry towel.

"I was walking home when it started raining." Sakuno answered while removing her wet hair ties.

Ryoma then hurriedly went back to Sakuno and placed the towel on her head. He dried her hair while saying, "It's the rainy days so make sure to always bring an umbrella."

Sakuno closed her eyes tight while letting Ryoma dry her hair. Then she frowned. It makes her happy that Ryoma's worrying about her but it was only because it was his duty as a brother.

Sakuno then grabbed Ryoma's hand and said, "That's enough. I'll go shower then change my clothes."

Ryoma watched her leave with a confused expression on his face. To Ryoma, Sakuno's expression seems a bit sad.

_'Was she not feeling well?' _He thought.

~xoxoxoxo~

That night, Ryoma stayed up late like always waiting for Sakuno to sneak in his room. But this time, no matter how much he waited, Sakuno never came. It worried him to death thinking that she got a fever due to the rain and left his room.

He gently knocked on Sakuno's door and after a while, slowly opened it. The lights were closed and Ryoma went in and approached her bed. Sakuno was lying on her side with her back facing Ryoma but when Ryoma saw her eyes, it was closed real tight like she was forcing herself to sleep.

Ryoma sighed thinking she must be having a hard time sleeping alone in the dark. But why didn't she just sneak in his room like always?

Not knowing the reason for Sakuno's actions, Ryoma decided to sleep with her in her room this time. Sakuno felt the sheets move and a weight beside her and opened her eyes wide.

"W-What are you doing, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno whispered.

"Sleeping with you." Ryoma simply answered.

"Why? I can sleep alone." Sakuno stubbornly said.

"Don't force yourself. I know you're afraid of the dark."

Sakuno pouted for a moment but changed to a smile. Brotherly love or not, at least Ryoma worries over her. Sakuno rolled over and hugged Ryoma from the waist. Being comfortable and safe now, sleep finally came over to Sakuno.

~xoxoxoxo~

Another morning came and Ryoma stirred. Something was weird though. It was supposed to be a rainy and cold week but he was feeling warm. Ryoma opened his eyes to find himself hugging Sakuno. Her breathing was unsteady and she was sweating all over. Ryoma quickly placed a hand on her forehead and realized she has a fever.

Ryoma quickly got out of bed to place a wet towel on her forehead. He then shouted from the top of the stairs to his mother to cook some porridge for the sick Sakuno. He went back inside Sakuno's room and watched over her with a worried expression on his face. He quickly shook his head and persuaded himself that it was just a cold. She wouldn't die because of it.

Rinko then came up the room carrying a bowl of porridge, a glass of water and medicine.

"Sakuno-chan caught a cold?" Rinko asked as she placed the tray on the bedside table. She went to Sakuno to feel her temperature.

"It seems quite high and I still have to go to work. Can you take care of her? You can't really count on your father for these stuff." Rinko smiled at Ryoma.

Ryoma answered with a nod.

"Well, get out of the room first. I'll wipe her body and change her clothes." Rinko said.

Ryoma hesitated for a moment but then went out of the room.

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno sat up from her bed.

"You feeling well?" Ryoma asked without looking at her while still playing his game console. He was sitting on the side of Sakuno's bed.

"A little." Sakuno wearily smiled.

Ryoma stopped playing and placed the console on the bed. He then stared straight into Sakuno's face making her blush. Although it wasn't visible due to her feverish look.

Ryoma then looked down hiding his eyes behind his bangs and whispered, "Please don't worry me so much."

Sakuno blinked. Looking down, she fiddled with her blanket.

"Sakuno, let's kiss." Ryoma suddenly said, his eyes still hiding.

Sakuno widened her eyes and blushed.

"W-We can't!" Sakuno loudly said while shutting her eyes tight.

"Why not?"

"W-We're siblings."

"So? I don't really care if we're siblings or not."

"What are you talking about Ryoma-kun? Stop joking around. It's not funny." Sakuno whispered.

Ryoma then looked up showing his determined face to Sakuno, "Do you think I'm joking?"

Sakuno looked back at him in shock, _'Why? This is wrong. Even if I love him so much, this kind of relationship is still not possible.' _

Ryoma's face then went closer to Sakuno's. Sakuno placed her hands on Ryoma's chest to stop him and whispered, "No..."

"Why not?" Ryoma asked again, his breath fanning Sakuno's face.

"I-It will feel good." Sakuno blushed and looked away, _'What the heck am I saying?' _

Ryoma watched her expression and said, "If it feels good then it's good."

"No, w-we're siblings." Sakuno said once again. In her mind, she really do want to kiss him already. But it's an immoral act. Forbidden. They will be criticized by the society if ever they were found out. She doesn't want to stain Ryoma's reputation.

"Like I said, I don't care anymore."

With that said, Ryoma lowered his face capturing Sakuno's lips with his own. After their kiss on that rooftop, his hidden feelings suddenly exploded. He just can't stop his overflowing love for Sakuno. His love for his sister.

...

...

...

...

_If only I could freely kiss you like this in public without being criticized. _

**End of Chapter**


	3. Loving You

**A/N: College is busier than I thought... Anyway, we don't have any homeworks for today so I thought that I would update to let you know I'm still alive and active :) Thanks for reading, reviewing and putting this story in your faves and for putting me as well in your fave author list. I hope you continue to support me and my stories. **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Loving you **

Ryoma and Sakuno were always together. They always head to school together, go to their classroom together and going home together. Entering their classroom, they were always greeted with smiles and a 'Good Morning'.

Sakuno's seat was at the middle of the class while Ryoma sat all the way at the back near the window. Once they were seated, Tomoka would always approach her best friend while Ryoma would be bothered by the Ichinen Trio.

"Are you okay now? You told me on the phone that you had a fever." Tomoka said.

Sakuno blushed upon remembering the kiss she shared with Ryoma making Tomoka look at her questioningly. Sakuno smiled and answered, "Yeah. I'm fine now."

The bell rang and everyone went back to their proper seats. Suddenly, Sakuno's phone vibrated in her pocket. Since the teacher wasn't in yet, she checked the message and blushed upon reading it.

_I love you. _

She looked to where Ryoma was and saw him smirk. Blushing, she wrote back an 'I love you too'.

Sakuno watched while Ryoma checked his phone. Suddenly, Ryoma did something that made Sakuno blush like a tomato.

He showed her the message she sent and kissed her message with his eyes closed. The teacher then came in snapping Sakuno out of her embarrassment.

Their silent exchange were left unnoticed by their surroundings.

~xoxoxoxo~

"What am I doing here again?"

Ryoma wore an annoyed expression while the rest of the tennis regulars were just laughing away and taking turns singing. Out of the blue that afternoon, Eiji and Momo suddenly planned on doing karaoke. They dragged all the regulars, except for Tezuka, since he was busy preparing plans for the tennis club, the Ichinen Trio, Tomoka and Sakuno.

"It's nice to do things not related to tennis once in a while." Eiji energetically said while placing an arm around Ryoma.

"That's right, that's right! You shouldn't waste your youth only on tennis you know." Momo added, also placing an arm around Ryoma.

Ryoma stared ahead with a blank face while he was being squished mercilessly by Momo and Eiji.

"Well, instead of just singing around, let's add a little more fun." Fuji said. Everyone looked at him questioningly.

Fuji then opened his eyes making the others shiver and they sensed that he will suggest something dangerous.

"Let's play the King's Game."

Everyone blinked. They didn't expect a normal suggestion from Fuji. For some reason, they felt relieved that it was normal.

"Well then, I'll prepare the numbers." Kawamura offered.

After the numbers were written on strips of paper, they each grabbed one. Fuji, who suggested the game in the first place, was the king.

Fuji said with his usual smile on, "Number 1 will play the Pocky Game with Number 4."

"Ooh! Nice start!" Eiji cheered.

Ryoma raised his paper up with the number 1 written on it. Sakuno blushed and raised her hand.

"Oh! How exciting! The twins right off the bat!" Momo exclaimed.

Fuji grabbed his box of Pocky from his bag and offered it to the twins. Ryoma got one and placed it in his mouth. Sakuno sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Tomoka asked.

"I wanted the chocolate part." Sakuno muttered.

Everyone sweatdropped and Ryoma removed the stick from his mouth to switch to the other end.

Sakuno blushed, _'That's an indirect kiss!' _

Her mouth quivered as she neared the Pocky stick. Sakuno shook her head making the others tilt their heads in question. She was trying to convince herself that since she and Ryoma already kissed, an indirect kiss isn't strange at all.

Once she placed the end of the stick in her mouth, the Pocky Game started. The others were cheering loudly at the two of them and Momo and Eiji even urged the two of them to kiss but Oishi, being the worried hen, didn't want that.

When the Pocky was mere inches away from each other's lips, Sakuno was thinking of breaking off the stick but Ryoma seemed to read her mind from her expression and quickly ate the Pocky making their lips touch for a mere second.

"Wooo!" Momo, Eiji, Tomoka and Horio cheered.

"Th-Their lips touched!" Oishi freaked out.

"Their siblings, Oishi-mama. There's nothing wrong with it." Eiji said, placing an arm around Oishi.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma worriedly only to be returned with a smirk. Sakuno pouted. Here she was worrying over what would happen if their relationship were to be found and Ryoma only makes it known with his actions. Sakuno looked down. The good thing was, they weren't found out at all but...

It's still sad that when people look at them together, they would only see them as being siblings instead of lovers.

~xoxoxoxo~

It was after class and once Ryoma zipped his bag, he looked around the classroom.

"Osakada, where's Sakuno?" Ryoma asked.

Tomoka answered, "If I remember correctly, someone called her to talk behind the building."

"Thank you." Ryoma said while walking out of the room in a fast pace. He sweatdropped when he heard Tomoka shout, "Anything for you, Ryoma-sama!" since he was already further away from their classroom.

Ryoma suddenly stopped in a corner when he heard someone say, "I liked you ever since you helped me pick up my stuff when they fell and continued to always help me. Your smile as well makes everyday meaningful to me. Please go out with me."

Ryoma peeked in from the corner and clenched his teeth once he saw some guy bowing his head down at HIS Sakuno. Even though Sakuno's back was facing him, Ryoma could tell that she was flustered.

He felt relieved when Sakuno bowed her head and answered, "I'm sorry I can't go out with you but I appreciate your feelings."

The guy seemed nice and accepted her decision and left her with a sad smile on his face. Sakuno watched him leave with a worried expression then left as well. Ryoma leaned on the wall next to him and slid down.

Loving your sibling is so frustrating. He can't say they have a relationship to keep the other guys away from her since they would only be criticized. Barging in on the confession would only make others suspicious. All he could do is watch. Ryoma scoffed. He feels really helpless when it's about his sister. Just why were they born as siblings?

...

...

...

...

_If only we were born as cousins then it's still possible to be together. _

**End of Chapter**


	4. Her being with You

**A/N: I'm really sorry if I rarely update nowadays. I'm actually seriously studying in college now, not like in high school were we goof off always. Anyway, I finally found the time to update. Thanks for your undying support in this story and for the reviews plus the faves. Hope you like this chapter! RxR~ **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Her being with You **

They were now in first year high school.

Sakuno stared at the scene in front of her. That girl is here again. Sakuno leaned on her desk using her arms as support and watched the scene unfold in front of her with great distaste.

That girl Sakuno was talking about? It was just the usual pretty girl with a bad attitude fawning over Ryoma. And because she's pretty, she's really popular in the school. She has many friends, boys and girls alike, and its fine with them if she keeps sticking to the popular, Echizen Ryoma, like a leech.

And that's what pisses Sakuno the most.

Ryoma and that girl, Harusagawa Maiko, were crowded by girls exclaiming things like, "You two look so cute together!" or "Are you two dating?"

Maiko denied it with a cutesy face saying, "No, we're just friends."

Sakuno felt like gagging. Ryoma never mentioned being friends with that girl. Ryoma never even mentioned that girl before in his life.

Sakuno sat up straight and turned her head away from them and looked outside the window. She's really jealous. Jealous they were treated as a couple just by being together. But when she's with Ryoma, they would only see siblings.

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma suppressed a yawn. Just why are these people crowding around him? And who is this girl that keeps sticking to him these past few days?

Ignoring the talking, he stole a glance at Sakuno only to see her looking out the window with a pained expression on her face. It made him worry like hell. Pushing aside the people crowding him, he made his way over to Sakuno's desk.

"Come with me." Ryoma said and grabbed Sakuno's hand, dragging her out of the classroom.

Students watched them leave the classroom with confused expressions in their faces, especially Maiko.

~xoxoxoxo~

They stopped at the rooftop and Ryoma leaned on the fence and asked, "What's troubling you?"

Sakuno stared at Ryoma for awhile and answered, "I-I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that something's troubling you so spit it out. It's no use hiding it from me." Ryoma answered back, staring straight into Sakuno's face with a serious expression in his face.

Sakuno avoided his gaze and looked to her side. Fiddling with her skirt, Sakuno slowly answered, "I was jealous."

Ryoma blinked and asked, "Of what?"

Blushing, she answered, "Of people seeing you and Harusagawa-san as a couple."

Ryoma just stared at Sakuno and smirked, "Don't worry about that. No matter what happens…."

He headed towards Sakuno, gently touching her cheek and continued, "You're the only one for me."

Sakuno blushed beet red and coughed a laugh, "What's with that? Are you sick? You're saying really stupid stuff."

"I'm only stating the truth." Ryoma smirked again and leaned his lips closer to Sakuno's ear and whispered, "I love only you."

Ryoma then quickly kissed Sakuno fully on the lips, not even bothering to let her speak. He slid a tongue inside Sakuno's mouth in which she immediately opened her eyes in shock. Ryoma didn't stop and continued exploring her mouth with his tongue and Sakuno's legs weakened but Ryoma held her up. Sakuno responded to his kiss and their tongues battled each other.

'_Ryoma really is a very good kisser.' _Sakuno thought.

Finally running out of breath, they pulled away from each other with their tongues still out. Sakuno blushed as she realized there was drool on the side of her mouth and was about to rub it off with her hand when Ryoma suddenly licked it clean. She blushed even redder.

That was the first intimate kiss they had making them realize that every day, their feelings for each other and the need for each other's warmth grow even stronger.

Unknown to them, the door to the rooftop was slightly open and footsteps were heard descending down the stairs.

~xoxoxoxo~

The next morning, Maiko approached Ryoma and Sakuno at the shoe locker area.

"Echizen-kun, can I talk to you for a second?" Maiko said with a sweet voice but Ryoma and Sakuno immediately thought she was faking her voice.

"Alone." Maiko added, smirking at Sakuno.

Sakuno raised an eyebrow and left the two alone.

"What do you need?" Ryoma asked, his face showing annoyance.

Maiko raised her cell phone up showing a picture of him and Sakuno and the kiss they shared at the rooftop. Ryoma wrinkled his eyebrows.

"You're gonna blackmail me with that?" Ryoma asked straight-forwardly.

Maiko smiled and answered, "Just go on a date with me for one day and I'll delete this picture."

Ryoma could decline her if he wanted to and let the picture spread but he placed Sakuno's feelings as the first priority. If the picture spread, they would be looked at weirdly, which is okay with him but he couldn't bear hurting Sakuno.

"Sure." Ryoma answered with bitterness in his voice.

Maiko smirked seeing she was successful and said, "Then let's go after school."

~xoxoxoxo~

"Let's go home now, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled.

"Sorry, I have plans today." Ryoma said.

Sakuno widened her eyes for awhile. This was the first time that they wouldn't go home together.

"I-I see. Be careful then, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno looked down in disappointment.

Ryoma's expression softened and he said, "You're the one who has to be careful."

He then planted a kiss on Sakuno's forehead.

Sakuno blushed and nodded. Ryoma then excused himself and walked out of the room to meet up with Maiko.

'_Sorry, Sakuno. This is just for today.' _

~xoxoxoxo~

"You're late, Ryoma." Maiko pouted.

"Why are you calling me by name?" Ryoma asked with a scowl on his face.

"We're on a date right? With that said…." Maiko skipped to Ryoma and locked her arms with his, "Let's go."

Ryoma's scowl deepened. He continuously reminded himself that this was just for today and that this is all for Sakuno.

Sakuno looked out the window with a pained expression. She saw them. Walking outside the school gates with arms linked. Students around them stared and some squealed. She knows that Ryoma might have had a reason being with Maiko instead of her but it still pains her that Ryoma hid it from her.

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma just let Maiko do whatever she wants to do the whole time on their date. He let her drag him all over the place, be it the ladies' area or eating at a fast food.

"When will we be done?" Ryoma suddenly said after checking his clock seeing that the day is almost over.

"You're right. Well for the last part of our date, walk me home Ryoma." Maiko sweetly smiled in which Ryoma blankly stared at her fake facade.

"Where's your house? Let's just go and get this over with."

Upon reaching her house, they stopped at the gate and Maiko faced Ryoma, "Thanks for the date. It was fun."

She then tiptoed and closed her eyes trying to kiss Ryoma but he backed away and pushed her back down.

"What are you trying to pull?" Ryoma asked with irritation in his voice.

"Well, isn't it normal to kiss after a date is over?" Maiko smirked.

Ryoma scowled, "Don't get me wrong. We may be on a date but we're not a couple and only couples kiss each other. Now take out your cell phone and delete the picture."

"I won't unless you kiss me." Maiko challenged.

Ryoma scowled even more and with no choice left, he leaned his face closer to Maiko's. Maiko closed her eyes waiting for the kiss.

After a moment, no kiss came. Maiko opened her eyes to see what was wrong only to find Ryoma fiddling with her cell phone.

Ryoma then returned the phone to her and walked away without saying a word. Maiko stared in shock. She just got tricked.

~xoxoxoxo~

"I'm home." Ryoma said while taking off his shoes.

"Welcome home." Sakuno greeted back sadly.

"That doesn't feel welcoming at all." Ryoma said.

Sakuno lowered her gaze.

"I went on a date with Harusagawa." Ryoma suddenly said. Sakuno immediately looked up at Ryoma.

"She saw us kissing on the rooftop and had proof. If I go on a date with her, she'll delete the picture so I did."

"I-I see." Sakuno muttered, her face still in shock but deep inside she was very relieved.

Ryoma looked behind Sakuno and after seeing no one, he asked, "Where are they?"

"I don't know. They left a note saying they went somewhere and might come back late." Sakuno answered.

Ryoma smirked at this and went nearer to Sakuno.

"Perfect timing then." Ryoma stated and immediately captured Sakuno's lips with his own.

Just then, the door opened and the person standing there looked at Ryoma and Sakuno kissing with a shocked expression. The two immediately pulled away and stared back at the person in shock.

"Ryoga-niisan!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"D-Did you see?" Ryoma immediately asked.

Ryoga maintained his shocked face for awhile but it changed into a smirk.

He then asked, "What if I did?"

….

….

….

….

_If only we could escape this nightmare of being caught then we could've lived peacefully a little longer. _

**End of Chapter**


	5. Him being with You

**A/N: Sorry for the really, really, really, ultimately late update! I was in gamer mode the past few days. Thanks for the support to anyone who's still reading, reviewing and for adding me or my stories in their faves despite not updating! :D Hope you like this new chapter! RxR~ **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Him being with You**

"Ryoga-niisan!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"D-Did you see?" Ryoma immediately asked.

Ryoga maintained his shocked face for awhile but it changed into a smirk.

He then asked, "What if I did?"

"I would cut off your tongue." Ryoma answered plainly.

Ryoga sweatdropped, "Hey, hey, you're such a barbaric brother. Don't worry though, I won't tell if..."

"If what?" Ryoma glared at him.

"If you'll be my slave for the rest of your life! Muahahahaha!" Ryoga said followed with an evil laugh.

Sakuno couldn't help the urge to sweatdrop and Ryoma just stared at his lunatic brother blankly.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Chibisuke, when will the old folks come back?" Ryoga asked. He was sprawled on the sofa watching some comedy show on the television.

"Who knows." Ryoma answered with an irritated expression.

"By the way, get me chips." He added.

Ryoma 'tsk-ed' and walked to the kitchen to get chips since he is Ryoga's slave and even if he wanted to disobey him, he can't since he discovered their secret.

Returning from the kitchen with a bag of chips, he threw the bag to Ryoga in which he caught it easily. Ryoma then asked, "Aren't you the least bit disgusted?"

"I am." Ryoga immediately answered with his eyes still on the television. Ryoma flinched a little on his answer then Ryoga added, "But I already expected that this would happen noticing how close you two were when you were still young. Besides..."

Ryoga sat up from his position and turned to Ryoma, "You can't control who your heart will love."

Ryoma sighed in relief upon realizing that Ryoga won't tell anyone for awhile about his relationship with Sakuno. Still, it would be hell for him obeying every word Ryoga asks.

~xoxoxoxo~

The next morning at school, rumors about Ryoma and Maiko dating spread about. Someone probably saw them together during the date. Upon arriving at school, people gathered around Ryoma and asked him how true the rumors were.

"Hey, hey, is it true you're dating Harusagawa?"

"Someone saw you together yesterday!"

"You two make a cute couple!"

"I wish Ryoma-sama went with me on a date too!"

Being near Ryoma, Sakuno was pushed away and when she almost fell to the ground, someone caught her.

Sakuno opened her eyes to see who it was and saw some guy with black hair and green eyes with piercings on his ears.

Sakuno immediately straightened up and bowed thanking the person over and over again and adding a sorry as well.

The guy just walked away seemingly ignoring Sakuno's apologies and thanks. The guy somehow reminded her of how Ryoma acts with others. Looking back at Ryoma, he was still surrounded by people and decided to go ahead to their classroom.

~xoxoxoxo~

The bell hasn't rung yet and Sakuno stood near the window, observing Ryoma still outside being bombarded by students. Sakuno sighed, _'Seriously, they're making such a big deal over it.' _

Sakuno then decided to go back to her seat when she noticed something or someone from the corner of her eye. She stopped and looked at it carefully. It was the guy who caught her earlier. He was sleeping under the tree without a care in the world. Sakuno looked at the clock hanging on the back of the room and saw that class would almost start. She looked back to the guy still sleeping and thought that he will be late for class if he doesn't wake up.

'_Why would he even sleep upon arriving to school?' _Sakuno thought.

Being nosy and responsible, Sakuno can't help but go try and wake the person up.

"Sakuno! Where are you going? Class is about to start." Tomoka called. Sakuno stopped for awhile and answered with a smile, "Somewhere."

Reaching the tree where the guy was sleeping, Sakuno slowed down but then she accidentally stepped on dry leaves making a crunching sound. She thought the guy would wake up with that sound but he just stirred and continued sleeping.

Sakuno sweatdropped, _'He's a heavy sleeper. Just like Ryoma.' _

Sakuno kneeled beside the guy and whispered, "Excuse me."

No response.

"Class is about to start. You'll be late if you don't wake up soon."

Still no response.

Sakuno pouted and thought, _'This guy is a heavier sleeper than Ryoma.' _

She raised her hand to try and shake him awake but stopped as she realized why she was doing this for someone she barely even knows. Was it just her kind nature or maybe because he was too similar with Ryoma? Shaking her head, she took hold of the guy's shoulder and shook him awake.

...No response.

Sakuno deadpanned, _'This guy is unbelievable!' _

Just then, the bell rang and Sakuno flinched at the sound of it. She then realized that the teacher for today was a person who's strict about punctuality. She'll be lectured for a long time if she comes late. Sakuno bit her lower lip and decided to skip class this one time. Besides, she didn't get enough sleep thinking about Ryoga finding out her and Ryoma's relationship.

Sakuno lied down on the grass. She made sure there was distance between them. She watched the leaves on the tree swaying until sleep came.

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma sighed in relief when he reached the classroom before the teacher came. He then looked around for Sakuno but he couldn't find a trace of her. He then looked at Tomoka who, also, was worriedly staring at Sakuno's seat.

'_Where did she go?' _

Ryoma yawned. It was such a boring class and it even made it more boring without Sakuno to tease. He then looked out the window seeing it was more interesting to look at than the teacher and saw the one person he was looking for all this time. With some random guy.

Ryoma glared, _'Who is that guy?' _

~xoxoxoxo~

Zaizen opened his eyes and stretched his arms. He had a good nap though something was strange. Is that an arm over his stomach?

He looked beside him only to find a random girl hugging him. He blankly stared.

'_Who is this girl?' _

After staring at the girl for awhile, he remembered that she was the one he caught falling out of the crowd earlier. He was about to wake her up when Sakuno muttered something.

"_Ryoma..." _

Zaizen blinked and just ignored it. He then proceeded to wake her up with a shake.

Sakuno stirred. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a black haired guy with green eyes. Without the green eyes, Sakuno could have mistaken him for an older looking Ryoma.

After a while, Sakuno opened her eyes wide upon realizing that there was a random guy lying beside her and staring at her. She was even hugging the said guy. Sakuno immediately sat up and said a string of apologies on the said guy.

Zaizen also sat up and watched the girl apologize with an amused expression on his face.

"I'm really sorry! I saw you sleeping and I became nosy and wanted to wake you up since you'll be late for class but you won't wake up no matter what happened and that made me late for class and just decided to skip and sleep for the rest of the period. I'm sorry for unconsciously hugging you as well while sleeping. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm really sorry. Sorry. Sorry..."

"When will you stop apologizing?" Zaizen asked.

"I-" When Sakuno was about to apologize again, she paused and kept her mouth shut.

Silence followed since they just met and know nothing of each other, they don't know what to talk about.

"Uhm, I'm Echizen Sakuno. A first year. It's nice to meet you." Sakuno started.

"Zaizen Hikaru. Second year."

"Zaizen-senpai then. You were hard to wake up." Sakuno giggled.

"Ahh. It's hard to wake me up for just today. I didn't get any sleep practicing tennis all day and night yesterday." Zaizen explained.

"I see."

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno was standing on a chair and fixing some stuff on the shelves as extra credit for skipping first period. Ryoma just sat on a chair watching Sakuno. She never mentioned to him about the guy she was with and that bothered him to hell. Her only explanation to him about skipping class was that she was doing something.

Ryoma shook his head and thought that Sakuno isn't the type to cheat on him and continued watching her fix things. His eyes lowered to her back then down to her skirt. Whenever Sakuno tip toed, the skirt would slightly go up showing more of her skin. That was when Ryoma decided that the skirt was really short.

Ryoma then stood up and decided to punish Sakuno for not telling him everything by suddenly kissing her thigh. Sakuno yelped.

"What are you doing, Ryoma-kun? What if someone saw us?" Sakuno scolded though her face was very red due to embarrassment.

"There's no one here. Also, your skirt is too short." Ryoma said and planted a hickey on her thigh.

"What does my skirt have anything to do with what you're doing?" Sakuno pouted with a blushing face.

Ryoma continued kissing Sakuno on the thighs until she can't take the embarrassment anymore and sat down hugging her knees with her back facing Ryoma.

Ryoma smirked and hugged Sakuno from behind and licked her neck. Sakuno flinched. Just then, the door opened and Ryoma quickly pulled away and looked at who opened the door with a shocked expression.

"Zaizen-senpai!" Sakuno called out with a shocked expression, "W-What are you doing here? Did you witness that? If you did, please don't tell anyone."

Zaizen stared at the two blankly and said, "Ahh, I was just asked to help out here since I skipped my class with that teacher."

"Ahh then it's the same as me." Sakuno nervously smiled.

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked with a glare. He recognized this person as the guy with Sakuno earlier when she skipped.

"Don't you think it's rude to ask a person's name without introducing yourself first?" Zaizen asked bluntly.

Ryoma vein popped. This guy is pissing him off.

"it's Ryoma."

"Hikaru."

Awkward silence followed. Sakuno sweatdropped due to the heavy atmosphere between them. If opposites attract then maybe similarities repel?

"Uhm, let's continue working then?" Sakuno suggested.

After the work was done, Zaizen immediately left and Sakuno asked Ryoma, "Why did you say your first name only?"

Ryoma answered, "That guy gives off the vibe that he doesn't care about other people's personal matters and the happenings around him so I'm guessing he still doesn't know that I'm your brother. That's why I just told him my first name."

"He's really similar to you." Sakuno giggled.

"What?" Ryoma asked with an annoyed expression in his face.

"Nothing." Sakuno smiled.

...

...

...

...

_If only I could get rid of every guy in the world and have you for myself. _

**End of Chapter**


	6. A Fight with You

**A/N: Like always, sorry for the late update. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and faves and I hope this next chapter is to your liking. RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Fight with You**

It was another boring day in class and Sakuno who was watching the teacher with sleepy eyes, sighed. She tried many ways to keep herself awake starting from pinching herself, biting her lip, slapping herself that caught the attention of others, etc.

After awhile, she decided to look out the window to look for something interesting to watch. She widened her eyes as she saw something, rather someone, who wasn't supposed to be there.

'_That senpai, he should be in class. Who does he think he is sleeping there again.' _Sakuno thought.

Having found something interesting, she smiled as she watched Zaizen sleep without a care in the world. And his grades and attendance.

Ryoma, who was sitting a little ways in front of her, glanced at her. He saw her smiling outside the window and was curious what made her suddenly smile like that. Maybe he'll ask her later.

~xoxoxoxo~

The siblings decided to eat their lunch on the rooftop and Ryoma was the first to start the topic.

"What were you watching outside the window earlier?" He asked.

Sakuno swallowed the food she was chewing and hesitantly answered, "Uhhh, I saw Zaizen-senpai sleeping."

Ryoma twitched. Hearing that guy's name already pisses him off.

"Watching him sleep makes you smile huh." Ryoma bitterly said.

Sakuno flinched, "H-He was rolling in his sleep and it was just so funny. Haha…ha." she said with a nervous laugh.

"Whatever." Ryoma continued eating his food and kept silence. That guy's making him jealous. He knows that Sakuno smiled for a different reason back then. Being with her always, he already knows the meaning behind Sakuno's expressions.

Sakuno worriedly glanced at Ryoma. She looked down on her food then said, "Ryoma-kun, you know that you're the only one I'll ever l-love."

Ryoma suddenly looked up at her and smirked, "Really now?"

Sakuno gulped as Ryoma leaned towards her and kissed her.

The door opened and Ryoma heard it and glanced to see who it was. To his surprise, it was the guy he hated the most right now. He continued kissing Sakuno though and even held her closer.

Zaizen widened his eyes at first in shock but shrugged it off. He was about to leave them alone when he noticed Ryoma glance at him and seemingly smirked at him.

Zaizen vein popped, _'He's looking at me like I'm a threat to their relationship huh.' _

He slammed the door close making Sakuno push Ryoma away.

"W-Who was that? Did they see us?" Sakuno asked with a horrified expression.

Ryoma smirked, "It's alright. I'm sure that person doesn't care."

Sakuno turned to Ryoma with a questioning look, "If you saw that person open the door then you should've stopped."

"Don't wanna."

Sakuno angrily pouted.

~xoxoxoxo~

After eating lunch, Sakuno was asked by a passing teacher for some errands. Ryoma offered to help her as well but Sakuno refused seeing that she could do it alone. Ryoma shrugged and just went back into the classroom.

Inside the chemistry room, Sakuno placed the papers on the desk like she was assigned to. She then heard some rustling making her flinch and mutter a small 'eek'.

Whoever was there heard it and sat up from his position and looked at Sakuno with sleepy eyes.

"Z-Zaizen-senpai! You scared me. What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked as soon as she recognized who he was.

"Oh, it's you. Because of a certain someone, I decided to sleep here instead." He answered as he scratched his hair and yawned.

Sakuno giggled, "How much sleep do you need? You were sleeping earlier during class hours you know."

"I didn't get any sleep last night actually. I was practicing tennis like usual and when I realized it, it was already morning."

Sakuno walked towards Zaizen and sat beside him, "Wow, you're amazing. You must really love tennis huh?"

"Ehh not really. I was playing games as well last night."

Sakuno laughed. They chatted for awhile and she found Zaizen really easy to talk to even if sometimes he only answers with one word.

"Sometimes, Ryoma-kun really makes me angry. Earlier, someone entered the rooftop and he didn't even stop what he was doing even if he knew. Our relationship is even a secret." Sakuno complained as she pouted.

"I was the one who entered." Zaizen bluntly answered.

"Ehh?" Sakuno blinked.

"Me." He pointed to himself.

Sakuno gasped, "I-I'm sorry for having let you see that kind of indecent scene!"

"I don't mind it at all." He shrugged.

Sakuno looked down. Zaizen doesn't know that she and Ryoma are actually siblings that's why he could say things like that.

'_I'm sure that person doesn't care.' _

Ryoma's words earlier at the rooftop echoed in her head.

"Ne, Zaizen-senpai," Sakuno said, still looking down while Zaizen looked at her waiting for her next words.

"Did you know that I'm in an incestuous relationship with Ryoma-kun?"

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma boredly watched his classmates talk animatedly in front of him. Just when will Sakuno return from her errands?

He stood up so suddenly making his classmates look at him in shock.

"Toilet." He simply said and left the room.

His classmates sweat dropped and continued talking.

Ryoma then headed to the chemistry room where Sakuno should've gone to. Upon reaching the said room, he was about to open the door when he heard talking inside.

"_Did you know that I'm in an incestuous relationship with Ryoma-kun?" _

Ryoma widened his eyes. That was Sakuno's voice. Who was she talking to?

And what shocked Ryoma the most was…

"_I know." _

Ryoma swore he heard that voice somewhere before. Well yeah, how could he forget the voice of the guy he hated most right now.

Ryoma bit his lower lip and went back to the classroom in a hurry.

'_He knows? Why isn't he saying anything? What the heck? And why are the both of them together?'_

~xoxoxoxo~

Sakuno widened her eyes.

"Y-You know? How? Why?" She stuttered.

"He's part of the tennis club as well you know." Zaizen simply answered, "I may look like I don't care but I don't forget people that easily."

"B-But like I said, we're in a forbidden relationship and you-"

"And like I said, I don't mind at all."

Sakuno stared at Zaizen and tears slowly fell from her eyes. Zaizen looked at her in shock.

"D-Don't mind me. I'm just so happy that someone would say that about our relationship. Thank you so much." Sakuno smiled at Zaizen while tears continued to fall out of her eyes.

Zaizen sighed and gently smiled back.

The bell signalling the end of lunch rang, surprising the two.

"Oh no, I can't go back with my eyes looking like this." Sakuno said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Let's skip then."

"You're skipping again? What did you come to school for?" Sakuno laughed.

~xoxoxoxo~

'_She's skipping class.' _

Ryoma thought with an irritated expression. Also, what irritates him the most is that she's probably with that guy.

'_What the heck is Sakuno doing hanging out with that guy? Could that guy have threatened her that he'll spill the secret or something? Ugh.' _

Finally, he decided to send a message to Sakuno asking her where she is.

_At the rooftop_, her reply said.

Ryoma vein popped, _'After this period is over, I'm gonna charge over there.' _

And so he did.

He opened the door to the rooftop and was greeted by an unpleasant scene.

That guy he hated the most was sleeping on _his _Sakuno's lap. Him slamming the door open didn't even wake the guy up one bit.

"R-Ryoma-kun! You surprised me."

Ryoma stalked towards them and suddenly pulled Zaizen away from Sakuno.

"What are you doing, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno shouted.

"And what are YOU doing, skipping class with this guy." Ryoma shouted back.

The impact on the floor made Zaizen wake up instead of their shouting as he sat up and rubbed his aching head. He watched the scene in front of him.

"I was crying and didn't want the others to see my sore eyes so I skipped."

"Just because of that, you didn't attend your class?"

"Why are you so fussy about me attending class? You don't even listen in class and just sleep! Also, you invite me to skip class as well you know!"

"You never accepted my invitation though but with this guy, you already skipped class two times! I mean what the heck's with that?"

"But I have a reason for not attending unlike you who only wants to fool around!"

"Isn't he fooling around as well?" Ryoma angrily pointed to Zaizen who just watched them silently.

"He's not fooling around. He's actually working hard practicing tennis that's why he lacks sleep!"

"You're even defending him." Ryoma bit his lower lip, "I've had enough! I'm going home!"

Ryoma slammed the door close again while Sakuno sunk to the floor with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry about that, senpai. This is the first time we had a fight like this. I don't know what's gotten into him." Sakuno sniffed.

"He's just annoyed seeing me I guess." Zaizen shrugged.

Sakuno can't help but giggle, "You're always so calm, senpai. I'm sorry you always have to see me crying though."

"I don't mind."

Sakuno smiled.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Kaa-san," Ryoga paused from his video game and looked towards his mother who was preparing dinner.

"What is it?"

"Is Sakuno-chan really chibisuke's twin?" Ryoga asked.

Rinko paused for awhile and answered, "Of course she is. Why do you ask?"

"Well, me and chibisuke look alike but she doesn't." Ryoga said as he continued playing his game.

"Well your looks came from your father but Sakuno-chan's look came from mine. So do you believe that she really is your sister now?" Rinko answered.

"I guess."

"So why are you asking me those things?" Rinko asked suspecting something.

"Well, I thought that she was just adopted and maybe I could have a chance to marry her you know." Ryoga jokingly said followed with a laugh.

"Well, even if she is, I don't want her marrying such a troublemaking son like you." Rinko chuckled.

Ryoga stared at the game over screen on the television as he thought,

'_What will you do now, chibisuke? Sakuno-chan really is your sister and kaa-san looks like she knows a little about your relationship.' _

…

…

…

…

_If only I could turn back time, would it have been better if I never fell for you? _

**End of Chapter**


End file.
